


Heaven

by Kleineganz



Series: Cullrian Serenades [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Serenade, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen hears another strange love song in the Fade and sings it to Dorian when he awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is "Heaven" performed by Bryan Adams, written by Bryan Adams and Jim Vallance.
> 
> I like the idea of Cullen serenading Dorian with love songs and this is another one that I like. I did take some liberties and cut some bits of the song out, but what I left should convey the gist of Cullen's feelings for Dorian.

As Cullen lay sleeping, wrapped in Dorian’s embrace, another song began to drift into his mind from across the Fade. Cullen began humming the tune in his sleep, gradually waking Dorian from his own Fade dreams.

Dorian looked down at his new lover, marveling at how much younger he looked when he slept. The tune he hummed was lovely and made Dorian plant a kiss upon Cullen’s lips, gently waking him.

Cullen looked up into Dorian’s storm-grey eyes, shining brightly down at him, and his mouth spread into a warm smile.

“You were humming a new tune, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian whispered. “Did a new song come to you?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact it did. Shall I sing it for you?” Cullen asked, sitting up and looking down at Dorian.

“Oh, please do,” Dorian nodded, propping himself up against some pillows.

Cullen cleared his throat, taking Dorian’s hands in his, and began to sing.

 _Baby, you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

Dorian looked enraptured as Cullen’s dulcet tones filled his quarters. Yet another strange, but wonderful tune spilling from his lover’s lips.

 _Oh - once in your life you find someone_  
_Who will turn your world around_  
_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

 _Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_  
_Oh there's lots that I could say_  
_But just hold me now_  
_Cause our love will light the way_

“Oh Amatus,” Dorian breathed at the words Cullen sang. Sang so full of sincerity, and sang only for him.

 _I've been waitin' for so long_  
_For somethin' to arrive_  
_For love to come along_

 _Now our dreams are comin' true_  
_Through the good times and the bad_  
_Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you_

Dorian was once again overcome with feelings of love and devotion for this wonderful man serenading him, tears welling in his eyes.

 _And baby, you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven, heaven, oooh_

Cullen then lay back down next to Dorian, who wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer. “Oh my love,” he whispered, "that was beautiful." Dorian then drew Cullen in for a kiss that hopefully conveyed as much emotion as the song Cullen had just sung for him had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard this song, which is a classic power ballad, you can watch the original music video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=71&v=3eT464L1YRA


End file.
